


Hypnagogic by Measuringlife [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Hypnagogic by MeasuringlifeSummary: The space between falling asleep and dreaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hypnagogic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280632) by Measuringlife. 



**Title** : Hypnagogic

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Greece/Japan, Greece/Hypnos

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : The space between falling asleep and dreaming.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/533486.html#cutid1)

 **Length** : 0:05:48 (w/out),

Download Link: [here with music](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Hypnagogic%20by%20Measuringlife%20%28w%20music%29.mp3)

[here without ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Hypnagogic%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3)


End file.
